Asterope
The Karin Asterope is a Japanese-style full-size sedan in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The design of this car appears to be inspired by Japanese styling featured on the Toyota Aurion (XV40) at the front. The sides and rear are inspired by the XV40 Toyota Camry and the Lexus GS S160. The front end of the car features typical Japanese geometric formations. The dominant feature of the front bumper is a slatted, trapezium-shaped duct, occupying a third of the car's width. Either side of the duct are smaller, inset quadrilateral ducts which house circular foglamps. License plates are mounted centrally on the main bumper duct. A short distane above the main bumper duct, a sharp curve separates the bumper from the hood/bonnet. A short distance above the curve is the main grille. The grille is a large chrome-edged trapezium, with curved edges and horizontal chrome strips. A short distance away from the grille are headlamp units that are similar in height to the grille. The headlamp units house two clear circular lamps closer to the grille and a small amber turn indicator lamp further away. The headlamp unit's outline feature a small bump in the lower edge, contoured to the larger clear lamp. The manufacturer emblem is placed centrally just behind the grille. The car's hood/bonnet lacks any formations. The sides of the car are fairly simple, lacking any extra formations. At about a fifth of the car's height there are chrome horizontal trim strips. The wheel arches feature light flaring. The door handles are also trimmed with chrome. The greenhouse area features windows with polymer-covered B pillars. The roof is an entirely curved element, with a long and fairly smooth C pillar. An antenna is mounted centrally just in front of the rear windscreen. The car has seven spoke wheels wrapped in medium profile tires. At the rear, the rear Altezza lamp units are chrome-backed apart from an amber strip at their base. In between these there is an equally-tall, impressed license plate area. The area has a horizontal chrome strip at its top and side edges parallel to the nearest rear lamp unit. The rear bumper is slightly elevated and is flat, at its base there are two small circular exhaust tips, one towards either edge of the bumper. Performance The Asterope utilizes a 3.5-liter V6 and features rear wheel drive. Despite its soft suspension, handling is quite respectable for a vehicle of this size. Braking is fair. Overview Location *Very common in East Vinewood and East Los Santos. Gallery Karin Asterope (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view. Karin Asterope (Rear&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Rear quarter view. Special variants *In the mission Cleaning out the Bureau, a unique Asterope with a blue and pink two-tone paint scheme can be seen leaving the parking complex. This paintjob is similar to those found on cars in TBoGT's Drug Wars. This unique example of the car cannot be obtained however. Trivia *The name "Asterope" is also the name given to one of the stars of the Pleiades. The stars of the Pleiades are represented in the logo for Subaru, which is partly (16.1%) owned by Toyota. *This car effectively replaces the Dinka Chavos and Bravado Feroci from GTA IV. *The real-life Toyota Camry, which the Asterope is based on, is the most sold full-size car in the United States. *Its 3.5L V6 engine correctly resembles Toyota Camry's 3.5L V6 engine (2GR-FE), however, its RWD drivetrain is incorrect, as present day Toyota Camry is front wheel drive. *The Asterope is an extended version of Premier. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin